Banchetto
Banchetto è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Alison Luhrs e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 14 giugno 2017. Racconta lo scontro tra i Guardiani e Razaketh su Amonkhet. Racconto precedente: L'Era della Rivelazione Prefazione L’Era della Rivelazione ha avuto inizio e il momento predetto, nel quale ogni domanda avrebbe avuto una risposta, è finalmente giunto. I Cancelli dell'Aldilà si sono spalancati e i muri splendenti hanno lasciato spazio al vero volto della profezia. Storia Liliana fece un passo indietro e si allontanò dal colore cremisi del fiume Luxa. La voce minacciosa di Razaketh risuonò nelle sue orecchie e lei sospirò. Sono cresciuta abbastanza per queste cose. Raddrizzò le spalle e si sistemò la chioma. La sensazione di Liliana non fu né di paura né di emozione. Fu di trepidazione. Tutto sommato, sconfiggere i primi due demoni era stato facile. L’effetto sorpresa e la rapidità dei suoi attacchi avevano giocato in suo favore. Per fortuna aveva la migliore spalla possibile in tutto il multiverso. Jace? Mi senti? Distante nella sua mente, udì una risposta. Lili? Dove sei? Siamo arrivando! La folla... ...era troppa, lo so. Mi trovo sull'argine del fiume, di fronte ai Cancelli. Jace, è Razaketh, è... "Dove sei, megera?" La voce del demone tuonò di nuovo. Intorno a lei, la folla rimanente mormorò. Coloro che non erano corsi via erano bloccati sul posto, tremanti dalla paura e incerti su ciò che stesse capitando. Liliana aggrottò le sopracciglia. Sapeva che lui sarebbe stato il tipo di creatura che avrebbe giocherellato con lei. Non gli avrebbe permesso di attirarla allo scoperto così facilmente. "Liliana, so che sei qui..." Sgattaiolò tra la gente, seguendo con lo sguardo la forma oscura che volteggiava nei cieli sopra il fiume. Razaketh si spostò sopra i Cancelli aperti e osservò la folla. Liliana sentì che una sua mano compiva un piccolo movimento. Abbassò lo sguardo, sorpresa. Il movimento della sua mano era stato... involontario. Liliana si portò la mano destra al volto, mentre un’ondata di terrore le riempì il petto. Le sue stesse dita oscillarono, verso di lei. Liliana emise un sonoro verso di disprezzo e scosse la mano. Era solo una tattica per spaventarla. Lei non poteva provare paura. Liliana si portò volontariamente la mano verso il lato sinistro delle vesti, dove si trovava il Velo di Catena. Il demone, sempre sopra i Cancelli, si mise a ridere. "Ecco dove sei." Le sue parole le fecero venire un brivido lungo la schiena. Con la coda dell’occhio, Liliana vide giungere gli altri Guardiani. Avevano un aspetto malandato, esausti e ammaccati dalla ressa dell’arena. Jace fece per mettersi al fianco di Liliana, ma lei alzò una mano per fermarlo. Gli altri quattro si immobilizzarono intorno a lei, rivolti verso il demone. "Non conosco tutte le sue abilità", sussurrò Liliana, con voce bassa e carica di cautela. "Ma so che è potente. Dobbiamo...". Liliana smise improvvisamente di parlare. Il demone abbassò le ali. Le sue parole... delicate, sicure, serene... avvolsero la folla. "Vieni." Appena udì quelle parole, Liliana sentì le spalle spostarsi all’indietro e il volto rilassarsi. Il labirinto di tatuaggi che ricopriva la sua pelle si illuminò al richiamo del demone e lei urlò nella sua mente, mentre il suo corpo si incamminava senza fretta e senza controllo verso quel fiume di sangue. Nella sua lunga vita, Liliana aveva subito un sacco di torture. Aveva combattuto, aveva perso, era invecchiata, aveva testardamente venduto l’anima e molto di più. Nulla era però insostenibile o irritante come la perdita del controllo. Liliana credeva di aver compreso le conseguenze di quei contratti con i demoni, molti anni prima, ma non ne aveva mai davvero immaginato il risultato. La furia non era un’emozione che Liliana gradiva provare. Era come un bagno troppo caldo, una fiamma fuori controllo, una veste scomoda che non sembrava la sua. Quando il demone Razaketh fece muovere il suo corpo, Liliana utilizzò la furia a proprio favore. Si immerse nella furia turbolenta, combatté e si dimenò con tutte le forze della mente per riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo. Fu tutto inutile. Per quanto combattesse mentalmente, il suo odio non raggiunse mai il suo volto. La sua rabbia non riuscì a farle muovere alcun muscolo. Liliana non aveva alcun controllo sull’unica cosa che era davvero sua. Per le profondità degli inferi! Imprecò e urlò nella mente, ma il legame tra la sua volontà e le sue membra rimase spezzato. Chandra e Nissa si avvicinarono per trattenere il corpo di Liliana, ma un’ondata di magia necromantica respinse le loro mani. Le due donne indietreggiarono, ritirandosi di scatto, prima che la decomposizione e l’imputridimento le raggiungesse. Liliana poté udire l’urlo di Jace nella mente e la voce di Gideon nelle orecchie, ma la sua attenzione era focalizzata su Razaketh, che si trovava davanti a lei. Vai verso di lui era l’unico comando che il suo corpo seguisse. Il Velo di Catena era lontano, il demone era troppo vicino, i suoi alleati non erano in grado di interrompere quella spinta in avanti. Avrebbe voluto strappare gli occhi del demone e ingoiarli. Liliana urlò un’oscenità dopo l’altra nella mente, nella speranza che quell’ondata di imprecazioni facesse diminuire la stretta del demone. La stretta non mutò. Liliana iniziò a immergersi nel sangue del Luxa. Era caldo, viscoso e completamente ripugnante. Il suo corpo continuò ad avanzare, immergendola sempre di più nel fiume. Fino ai fianchi. Fino alla vita. Fino al petto. I pensieri di Liliana si trasformarono da una protesta furiosa a un urlo sconfinato. Sentì qualcosa di morto sfiorarle una gamba. Un pesce stava galleggiando di fianco alla spalla. Il fiume era pieno di fauna selvatica appena morta, soffocata dal sangue del rituale di Razaketh. Nessun essere vivente era sopravvissuto in quella palude di sangue. La voce di Jace si fece sempre più debole nella sua mente. Era troppo lontana, troppo immersa nel fiume. Liliana inspirò e sentì la testa immergersi sotto la superficie. Il liquido era stucchevole e spesso, caldo sulla sua pelle. I battiti del suo cuore accelerarono. Non mi farò sopraffare dalla paura. Lui è più debole di me e io posso sopravvivere. Una voce si fece strada nella sua mente: "Potrai sopravvivere solo se lo ucciderai." L’uomo corvo. Liliana urlò. Vattene! Non ora! Non voglio sentire la tua voce! "Sarai libera solo se ucciderai tutti i tuoi demoni, Liliana. Ti lascerò libera solo quando ci sarai riuscita." Liliana non aveva tempo di pensare a quello. Stava per terminare l’aria. Sentì sempre più forte l’istinto di inspirare, nonostante sapesse che sarebbe affogata in quel sangue, ma il controllo del suo corpo da parte del demone bloccò anche l’istinto di respirare. Appena prima di perdere conoscenza, il suo corpo risalì in superficie e lei ansimò alla ricerca di aria. Aveva attraversato il fiume e stava risalendo sulla sponda opposta. Alzò lo sguardo, sbatté le palpebre appiccicose e osservò la base della Necropoli, appena oltre i Cancelli dell’Aldilà. Razaketh era sopra di lei, su una piattaforma in pietra, con il volto spavaldo e insopportabile che Liliana ricordava bene. Una parte di lei si sentì sciocca. Nessun altro demone possedeva una tale capacità di controllo sul suo corpo. Come sarebbe riuscita a combattere qualcuno in grado di manovrarla come un burattino? Che tattica avrebbe potuto utilizzare per resistere a quello? Razaketh guardò verso il basso. Il suo volto da rettile era impossibile da interpretare, ma sembrava lieto di incontrare colei con cui aveva siglato il contratto. Mentre Kothophed e Griselbrand erano distanti, Razaketh era giocoso. "Che deliziosa sorpresa", disse il demone con voce allegra. Fece un gesto con la mano, invitando Liliana a sollevarsi dal limo e, senza esitazione, il corpo di lei si mosse, mettendosi in ginocchio nel fango. Le sue vesti aderivano ai suoi fianchi e il sangue iniziò a condensarsi al calore del sole. Liliana sentì che questa posizione le avrebbe causato crampi ai piedi, ma non riuscì a spostarsi. Si concentrò sul respiro, pesante e non al ritmo normale, e cercò di far mutare il panico in determinazione. Il demone fece un passo in avanti e studiò il suo soggetto. "La vecchiaia non è mai stata adatta a te". Razaketh la scrutò con un sorriso da rettile. Liliana avrebbe voluto strappare quell’espressione dal suo volto. "Sono lieto che tu abbia colto i frutti del nostro accordo", le disse il demone, osservando il sangue sulle vesti di Liliana. "Ti chiedo scusa per questo contrattempo. Un vecchio amico mi ha lasciato un compito da svolgere". Razaketh si voltò verso il Secondo Sole. "Sei stata molto fortunata ad arrivare in questo momento. Ti potrai godere lo spettacolo! Non vedo l’ora anch’io. Sai, sarà una sorpresa anche per me". Se avesse potuto, Liliana gli sarebbe balzata addosso. Un leggero tintinnio di pioggia risuonò improvvisamente nel profondo della sua mente... Liliana! Ti vediamo. Stiamo arrivando! Liliana non era mai stata così rincuorata dalla voce di Jace nella mente. Sembrava che Razaketh non se ne fosse accorto e lei fu per un breve istante contenta di non riuscire a controllare l’espressione del proprio volto. Ignaro, il demone continuò a giocherellare con lei. "Mi dolgo per averti invitata così energicamente, Liliana, ma io adoro i cuccioli che arrivano appena li chiamo. E tu sei una cucciola obbediente, vero?". Stese un dito e lo fece oscillare. Liliana si accorse di stare annuendo con il capo. I suoi muscoli si dimenarono e si strinsero nel tentativo di resistere alla spinta, ma la sua testa si alzò... e si abbassò... e si alzò... e si abbassò. Razaketh sorrise e abbassò la mano. "Bene". Si fece silente e rifletté per un istante. Un’espressione spavalda si dipinse sulle scaglie del suo volto mentre pensava al suo comando successivo. "Abbaia." "Bau", rispose Liliana in un tono che suonò gelido sotto quel sole. Razaketh emise un leggero suono contrariato. "Sai, conviene sempre leggere i contratti prima di firmarli. La gente nasconde un sacco di sgradevoli clausole. Gli altri sono stati così diretti, mentre io preferisco aggiungere un tocco personale ai miei accordi." Razaketh sollevò il mento e, senza preavviso, la mano destra di Liliana si chiuse a pugno e scattò verso il suo volto. Si fermò a un soffio dal suo occhio sinistro. Il suo volto era congelato nell’espressione senza emozione dell’obbedienza, ma all’interno della testa si stava dimenando. Soddisfatto della dimostrazione, Razaketh ordinò silenziosamente a Liliana di abbassare il pugno. Il suo corpo obbedì e la mente di Liliana si concentrò sul fiume, per determinare il numero di esseri morti che erano ancora soffocati e sepolti nel sangue dietro di lei. Razaketh si raddrizzò e gonfiò il petto. "Ora, megera, dimmi perché sei qui". La mandibola di Liliana riprese capacità di movimento. La mosse da un lato all’altro. Il resto del suo corpo era ancora fuori controllo, ma almeno le parole che pronunciava erano di nuovo sue. Fece in modo da utilizzarle al meglio. "Vivrai ancora cinque minuti", disse Liliana, con una voce carica di determinazione. "Vedrai con i tuoi occhi mentre ti ucciderò". Razaketh rise. "Cinque minuti. Che precisione". L’espressione di Liliana non mutò. "Io sono una persona molto precisa". "Ho qualche dubbio." "Ho ucciso Kothophed e Griselbrand", rispose Liliana con il fantasma di un sorriso. "È stato facile". Razaketh si mise a ridere. "Erano idioti". Liliana sorrise. "Su questo hai ragione". Il demone la analizzò. "Non ti ucciderò. Ma potrei mutilarti", rifletté Razaketh, giocherellando con una lama. "Potrei farlo fare a te stessa". Liliana sollevò il mento. "Quattro minuti". Razaketh rise. La voce di Jace si fece di nuovo strada nella mente di Liliana. Non ti muovere. Dentro di sé, Liliana sospirò. Sta scherzando? Fece una pausa. Forse. L’attenzione di Liliana tornò sul demone, alto sopra di lei. Seguì uno strano silenzio. "Non hai davvero nulla più di una inutile minaccia? Mi sento quasi deluso". Razaketh scosse la testa in modo teatrale. La voce di Jace risuonò di nuovo, improvvisamente, nella mente di Liliana, carica di panico. Chandra, aspetta, controllati... "Quattro minuti sono lunghi, vero?", disse Liliana con un sorriso schivo. Il demone aggrottò la fronte. Liliana ghignò. "E se fosse invece... adesso?". Da una qualche direzione dietro la testa di Razaketh, un’onda di fiamme avvolse il demone. Razaketh urlò. Liliana sentì una sensazione di sollievo e riprese il controllo del proprio corpo. Scattò in piedi, con il sangue del fiume che gocciolava dalle sue vesti, e cercò l’origine di quel fuoco. Chandra stava dirigendo una fiammata contro il corpo stridente di Razaketh, che si contorse, con la coda che si agitava selvaggiamente nel tentativo di sfuggire al fuoco. Il demone srotolò le ali e si lanciò in aria. Si precipitò verso Chandra con velocità e la investì su un fianco, scagliando la piromante contro il lato della Necropoli con un forte tonfo. Liliana affondò una mano nel fiume e si concentrò sui propri poteri, ma Razaketh si voltò di lei e ringhiò. "Non ci pensare proprio", ruggì il demone; Liliana sentì una spalla slogarsi. L’urlo di lei fu immediato, metà per il dolore e metà per la furia, e poi la sua voce svanì. Razaketh si eresse, con sguardo cupo, riprendendo il controllo di Liliana. Un’improvvisa frustata di sabbia, roccia e vegetazione sferzò su un fianco il demone distratto. Un enorme elementale si sollevò, con il corpo che prendeva forma sull'argine del fiume. In quel movimento, rigagnoli di acqua limpida non contaminata dal sangue scesero fino a terra. Appena Razaketh perse di nuovo la concentrazione, Liliana si scosse per il ritorno del controllo del corpo. Si sistemò immediatamente la spalla con un gemito e poi immerse di nuovo la mano nel fiume, mentre un’energia oscura si propagava da lei. Ferito e sorpreso, Razaketh graffiò per liberarsi dall’elementale e risalire in cielo. Dietro di lui, Nissa aiutò Chandra a rialzarsi, con lo sguardo sempre sull’elementale. Razaketh strappò un grande blocco di terra dal busto dell’elementale e puntò una mano verso Liliana per riprenderne il controllo. Lo sforzò non portò a un pieno risultato... le gambe di Liliana cedettero, ma il corpo continuò a seguire la volontà di lei. L’elementale colpì di nuovo il demone e Razaketh scatenò la sua furia sulla creatura. Strappò blocchi di fango e sradicò la vegetazione dai lati. Ringhiò e sputò e spezzò il fianco con la coda. Sollevò un pugno per infliggere il colpo finale, ma venne avvolto di nuovo dalle fiamme... Chandra, ancora una volta in piedi, stava scagliando una raffica di palle di fuoco sul demone. Liliana sentì afflosciarsi il lato destro del corpo e cadde a terra. Razaketh stava puntando una mano verso di lei, mentre l’altra stava bloccando a terra l’elementale di Nissa. Liliana ansimò e sentì la sabbia tra le labbra. In lontananza, vide l’elementale crollare. Nissa si era ritirata dietro un’altra parte della Necropoli... era in evidente difficoltà nel mantenere mana a sufficienza per sostenere l’elementale. Razaketh si era sollevato in volo e stava riuscendo a evitare con facilità le fiamme di Chandra. Jace! , urlò Liliana nella propria mente. Appena la parola si formò nella sua mente, si paralizzò. Il suo respiro si era interrotto. Cercò di inspirare, ma il suo diaframma era completamente immobile. Liliana provò di nuovo, ma si ritrovò incapace di respirare. Razaketh atterrò di fronte a lei, dando le spalle a Liliana e provocando Chandra. Liliana vide Chandra in lontananza, dietro di lui, intenta a mirare verso il demone. Comprese che Chandra non la vedeva giacere a terra. Liliana non riusciva a respirare. Non riusciva a muoversi. E la piromante stava mirando verso il demone che si trovava proprio sopra di lei. JACE! La voce di Jace riapparve nella mente di lei, frenetica e distratta. Gideon, alla tua sinistra! Liliana fece un piccolo movimento nel momento in cui percepì una mano invisibile che le afferrava la spalla. Jace doveva aver mimetizzato Gideon per aiutarlo ad avvicinarsi a lei. Vide le lame di Gideon diventare visibili e tracciare tre spesse linee sulla schiena di Razaketh. Il demone urlò dal dolore e Liliana tossì e inspirò profondamente e disperatamente aria e sabbia. Si alzò sui gomiti e riprese il fiato, ansimando. La voce di Gideon ringhiò di fianco a lei. "Fai in fretta". "Proprio ciò che voglio fare", gracchiò Liliana. Sentì una splendente e sconosciuta magia avvolgere l’area intorno a sé. Gideon aveva esteso la sua invulnerabilità, creando una barriera tra lei e il demone. Un istante dopo, l’aria intorno a lei si riempì di fiamme. Liliana poteva ora vedere Gideon accovacciato sopra di lei, intento a diffondere la sua magia intorno a entrambi, una cupola dorata che li proteggeva dall’inferno. Razaketh barcollò in avanti attraverso le fiamme, agitandosi prima di venire aggredito da un secondo elementale. L’elementale portò il demone a terra; Razaketh ruggì, mentre la sua pelle si sbriciolava a causa del bombardamento piromantico di Chandra. Liliana si rialzò. Camminò di fronte a Gideon, che continuava a mantenere solido lo scudo di invulnerabilità. Liliana percepì una terza ondata di magia... Jace doveva essersi reso invisibile agli occhi di Razaketh. Jace, ho bisogno che tu faccia terminare il suo controllo su di me. La voce di Jace risuonò con rabbia. Che cosa pensi che io abbia cercato di fare negli ultimi dieci minuti? Lei non aveva tempo per queste cose. Lascia stare l’invisibilità e concentrati su quello, mentre è distratto! Gli occhi di Razaketh persero lucidità. Ce l’ho, fate in fretta, disse Jace con voce mentale piena di sforzo. "In avanti, Gideon!", affermò Liliana. Liliana si avvicinò alla parete di fiamme, con il sangue che colava dal suo corpo e che sfrigolava appena toccato il suolo. Gideon le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per rinforzare la magia che li proteggeva. Dietro la barriera di invulnerabilità, il calore dell’inferno sembrava un piacevole torpore. Quasi accogliente. Liliana strizzò gli occhi per la luce intensa e individuò la forma di Razaketh davanti a sé, intento a lottare con l’enorme elementale di sabbia e acqua evocato da Nissa, con le carni oscure segnate dalla conflagrazione tutto intorno a lui. Liliana afferrò il Velo di Catena. Non hai bisogno di quello, le disse Jace nella mente, ti farà solo del male... Liliana aggrottò la fronte per l’intrusione di Jace. Ma... aveva ragione. Non era necessario. Che quel demone possa vedere il terrore che lei è in grado di manipolare. Liliana fece scivolare il velo nelle vesti. Avrebbe sempre potuto riprenderlo, se la situazione fosse diventata disperata; per ora, avrebbe messo alla prova le proprie capacità. Il demone morente di fronte a lei la fece sentire particolarmente indulgente. "Razaketh", lo chiamò Liliana. Il demone era arso e trattenuto sull’argine del fiume. Il suo volto era bruciato, sciolto e rugoso: una smorfia di furore. Liliana lo affrontò a testa alta, scrutando Razaketh in un modo che lei sperava lui potesse sentire. "Vedrai con i tuoi occhi mentre ti ucciderò." Spalancò le braccia e incanalò il proprio potere verso il fiume. Il fiume ribollì e si agitò. Razaketh spalancò gli occhi. Ora!, urlò Jace nella mente di Liliana. Apparve vicino a lei, rimuovendo il velo che lo nascondeva, mentre la sua voce mentale suonò rigata dallo sforzo. Liliana lo osservò e sussultò... il mago mentale era più vicino di quanto pensasse. Jace fece una smorfia e Liliana sentì un piccolo movimento nella mano, nel momento in cui Razaketh cercò ancora una volta di riprendere il controllo di lei. Con uno scatto del polso, una mandria di morte uscì dal fiume di sangue. Pesci, tartarughe, serpenti, ippopotami, uccelli di fiume e antilopi affogate si sollevarono dal Luxa cremisi in un ammasso che si contorceva. Le loro bocche ansimarono, le loro zanne splendettero e tutti insieme si lanciarono verso il corpo carbonizzato del demone. Liliana mosse quelle creature come se fossero parte del suo corpo. Aveva il controllo di ogni pinna, artiglio e dente che era uscito dallo spesso sangue del fiume. Si sentì immensa: senza barriere, sontuosa e ampliata grazie alle ondate dei corpi risvegliati. Non era sicura di dove terminasse lei e di dove iniziassero le centinaia di morti. Per un attimo fuggente, Liliana ricordò ciò che si prova a possedere una forza divina. Il demone si sforzò di sfuggire alla presa dell’elementale di Nissa. Con un ruggito e contorcendosi, si liberò e spiegò le ali... lacerate come tele antiche all’interno di una cornice ammuffita... e si lanciò di nuovo in aria. Liliana scagliò contro di lui un’ondata di energia necromantica, facendolo precipitare a terra. Immediatamente, lo stuolo di non morti gli fu addosso, con zanne e corna che gli tagliarono le carni. Chandra, Gideon e Nissa si voltarono per non assistere a quella carneficina. Di fianco a Liliana, Jace mantenne fisso lo sguardo, incapace di volgerlo altrove. Liliana lo sentì sfiorarle un lato della mente con un tocco leggero, chiedendo il permesso di entrare. Liliana accolse il suo sguardo mentale. Osserva, Jace, pensò lei, ciò che prevedo di fare ora. Distante, Liliana lo udì ansimare per la repulsione. Jace si ritirò immediatamente dalla sua mente, ma Liliana non se ne curò. Aveva altro su cui concentrarsi. Razaketh ululò dal dolore e venne improvvisamente e violentemente strattonato in direzione del fiume. Liliana torse una mano e altre due decine di coccodrilli ruggirono e trascinarono i loro corpi fuori dalle acque. Con una gamba bloccata nelle fauci delle bestie, Razaketh cercò di rialzarsi e di strisciare lontano dal fiume, ma era troppo tardi. Liliana scatenò le altre creature e infuse della propria energia e della propria mente i corpi dei coccodrilli. Muscoli forti e zanne affilate. Una fame non morta della carne dei viventi. Con la coscienza suddivisa tra le due decine di coccodrilli morti di fronte a sé, serrò i denti e attaccò. Ogni ventre divenne famelico e le due decine di fauci si spalancarono. Senza esitazione o umanità, le belve si nutrirono del demone Razaketh. Lei si godette il suo banchetto e lui urlò. I coccodrilli trascinarono i resti del demone nel fiume di sangue, scagliando in aria archi di liquido color cremisi allo sbattere delle loro code sulla superficie delle acque. Si radunarono, si spinsero e affondarono le zanne nelle carni del demone. Liliana ebbe una sensazione di sazietà. Le sue due decine di fauci si strinsero sulle membra del demone e ne strapparono le carni. Sputarono sangue e divorarono la carne abbrustolita. Non sarebbe rimasto nulla da riportare in vita. Rise e i coccodrilli ruggirono insieme a lei. La Maledizione di Amonkhet non avrebbe ottenuto nulla da quel cadavere. Mentre la sua feroce mente suddivisa divorava vivo il demone, anche il suo corpo muoveva la mandibola in modo subconscio. Rise e udì di sfuggita Jace dietro di sé. Liliana, basta così, la pregò Jace. Liliana, è morto. Fermati. Liliana deglutì con il proprio corpo e non sentì alcun sapore. Stava ansimando per la fatica. E sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro. Si sentì sazia, rincuorata e deliziosamente mostruosa. Non voleva fermarsi. Lili, basta così. Liliana abbassò la mano e si ritirò dai corpi dei coccodrilli. Sbandarono e, un istante più tardi, risalirono il fiume di loro spontanea volontà. La Maledizione della Peregrinazione si era impossessata di loro. Ce l’aveva fatta! Liliana ridacchiò e poi si accasciò esausta sulla sabbia. Nessun vino era dolce quanto l’indipendenza, nessuna vittoria era soddisfacente quanto il controllo di sé. Liliana non era una persona sentimentale, ma rimanere distesa sull’argine del fiume e osservare il blu scintillante dell’Hekma la aiutò a provare la sensazione che tutto fosse possibile. Come se potesse liberarsi del controllo degli altri e di ciò che disprezzava. L’aiuto dei Guardiani le aveva permesso di raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. Proprio come previsto! Il vento divenne più intenso e una calda brezza spostò la chioma dal suo volto. Vide Jace con la coda dell’occhio. Era in piedi vicino a lei e la osservava con un’espressione incomprensibile. Liliana poteva sentire l’odore del suo vomito, sul terreno dietro di lui. "Ce l’ho fatta, Jace." Liliana ridacchiò di nuovo. "Me lo sono divorato." Jace evitò di risponderle. "Gli altri due demoni erano stati molto più facili. Non erano in grado di farmi ciò che poteva fare lui. E ora ne rimane uno solo. A quel punto sarò di nuovo me stessa." La spossatezza si era immersa in lei. Liliana sapeva che quelle parole non avevano molto senso. Si sforzò per mettersi a sedere. "Hai vomitato?", chiese ancora a fiato corto. Jace non rispose. Gideon, Nissa e Chandra si avvicinarono con cautela. Erano rimasti da parte e avevano osservato da lontano la vendetta di Liliana; ora si fecero avanti, malconci per il conflitto. "Vi ringrazio per il vostro aiuto", disse Liliana con un ansimante sorriso di gratitudine. Gideon incrociò le braccia. "Abbiamo fatto ciò che era necessario. Ora dobbiamo concentrarci sull’arrivo di Bolas". "Sì", rispose lei risistemandosi la chioma con un nastro delle sue vesti. "Per prima cosa, un attimo per riprendere fiato". "Non abbiamo tempo per riposare", disse Nissa con un inusuale nervosismo. "Da ciò che riesco a percepire, il rituale di sangue di Razaketh ha dato inizio a una reazione a catena. Le Ere che precedono il ritorno di Nicol Bolas sono state avviate dal demone". Liliana si sollevò su gambe traballanti. Nessuno degli altri si offrì di aiutarla ad alzarsi. "Saremo più pronti ad affrontarlo ora che Razaketh non è più tra i piedi", disse Liliana. "Sono d’accordo", rispose Gideon, "ma noi siamo intervenuti per salvarti nonostante il tuo inganno riguardo alla presenza del demone". "Tutto è andato bene, vero?", ribatté Liliana. Chandra spalancò le braccia, per interrompere la discussione. "Non abbiamo tempo per litigare su ciò che è successo. Dobbiamo dividerci e impedire altre perdite di vite". "Io... sono d’accordo", rispose Nissa. Guardò verso Jace e rimase in silenzio, mentre i due dialogarono mentalmente. Nell'attesa, Gideon prese il comando. "Dobbiamo rimanere radunati e conservare le nostre energie. Se possibile, tenderemo un’imboscata a Nicol Bolas al suo arrivo. Dobbiamo coglierlo di sorpresa, non il contrario". Gideon osservò intensamente Liliana. Liliana alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non provava alcuna vergogna per il modo in cui aveva abbattuto il demone. Nonostante ciò, non poté non notare la freddezza con la quale gli altri la stavano trattando. Gideon stava cercando senza successo di nascondere il suo cipiglio. Le labbra di Chandra erano strette in una linea sottile di tensione. Nissa aveva la fronte aggrottata in modo evidente. Jace sembrava il più distante. "Cerchiamo una posizione privilegiata per prepararci all’arrivo di Nicol Bolas", disse Gideon. Si voltarono e si incamminarono verso i Cancelli, attraversandoli e tornando a Naktamun. Solo Jace rimase indietro, intento a osservare Liliana con un’espressione imperscrutabile. "Non guardarmi in quel modo", gli disse Liliana. Jace non fece una piega. "Non rimarrò a guardare la prossima volta che starai per perdere di nuovo il controllo". "È stato necessario". Liliana alzò le spalle. Jace scosse la testa. “È stato eccessivo". Liliana sbuffò e sorrise. "Ho fatto ciò che è stato necessario". Si voltò, si sistemò i capelli all’indietro e si incamminò verso gli altri. Jace rimase immobile per un altro momento. Osservò la macchia di sangue sull’argine del Luxa e, nonostante il calore del pomeriggio e il sudore che gli rigava la fronte, ebbe un brivido. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web